


The Aftermath

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Series: The Sunset [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Liam needs a hug, Lots of Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: "But he couldn’t help it. At the moment nothing could make him happy, not when he just lost a part of himself."or: Liam is trying to cope with Theo's death.





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel of [Hell is freezing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848778), but if you want to, you can read it without reading the first part, since there are some details from the first part here too.

Have you ever felt that overwhelming pain and sorrow that seems to eat you alive, piece by piece, taking your soul apart and knocking all the air away from your lungs and chicking you, making your muscles burn. The pain becomes part of you, something that infiltrates in your bones, making your whole body heavy until the point your legs give up, you give up and fall to the ground defeated, feeling like there’s nothing in the world that could lift you back up.

 

That’s how Liam felt. That’s how he felt when he found Theo’s body. That’s how he felt when someone from the pack (he still doesn’t know who, but doesn’t care either) tried to get him away from the cold, bloody corpse he was cradling in his arms as if he could bring it back to life. That’s how he felt during the funeral.

 

The funeral. He hated it, he just wanted to get out of there and run and run and run until he couldn’t, until his whole body just gave up on him even more than it did now. He could barely stand to look at the coffin being lowered in the ground, including his own heart. He couldn’t stand the looks of pity on his pack mates’ faces, the only persons that attended the event.

 

He was angry. Angry at his pack, angry at Theo. And angry at himself. They could have done something, they could have stopped Theo before he could have entered the hunters’ base. Liam should have been there to help him, but instead he left his huge ego win and ignored Theo’s message before he got in combat. Jesus fucking Christ he didn’t even remember why they fought. That fight… that fight cost them everything. 

 

He was currently laying in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, feeling numb. He didn’t even know if he was still breathing. Probably yes, probably not, but he didn’t care. He was wearing one of the few sweaters Theo was owning. He was wrapped in the familiar scent and for a second it felt like he was still in Theo’s arms, like he was every night, being there for him to defend him in front of his sister that was still haunting his dreams. 

 

A fresh row of tears spilled from his eyes as he thinks about the fact that he’s back with his sister, this time Liam not being able to protect him from her, from her hungry hand that was digging in his chest again and again and again to take back what was once hers. 

 

He tries to take his mind from the those thoughts, replacing them with happy memories. Their first date that at first it wasn’t actually a date, just a little hang out after a successful fight against a group of hunters, but then it started feeling more and more like a date, with whispered love confessions in the night and sweet kisses. 

 

He remembers their first time, the feeling of skin to skin and love and happiness that made him see fireworks and his heart to thump against his ribcage, threatening to get out and the gigantic butterflies that were flailing in his stomach. 

 

He remembers about the first time he introduced Theo to his parents, how he was so nervous, until he was face to face with Jenna who wrapped her thin, but strong arms around him and telling him how happy she was to finally meet the person that made his son happy. At that memory, a weak and hollow laugh escaped his lips, but it sounded too ugly, too harsh even for his ears.

 

_ Sunshine.  _

 

Liam remembers the nickname falling from Theo’s lips, the way his voice sounded so soft when he uttered the word, no matter the outcome or the situation they were in. It felt like something sacred, something that only Theo was allowed to say. It all started like a joke and it morphed in something serious, it was  _ their  _ thing.

 

But now he won’t hear that word again, at least not from  _ him _ , which means that now it has has no value anymore. 

 

God he was so pathetic. Theo wouldn’t want him to be like this, he wouldn’t want Liam to cry after him. Theo wouldn’t want him to reject all of his friends’ efforts to get him out of his room or to even cheer him up a little bit. He wouldn’t want Liam to be so  _ weak _ .

 

But he couldn’t help it. At the moment nothing could make him happy, not when he just lost a part of himself.


End file.
